El invierno volvió en primavera
by Randuril
Summary: Pensamientos de Kaoru durante un breve momento en el Jinchuu Arc


**Rurouni Kenshin y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Watsuki Nobuhiro. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**El invierno volvió en primavera**

. . .

. .

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**.**

**.**

Kaoru se quedó en silencio, después de todo ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Cuáles eran las palabras que se usaban en momentos como ese? Agradeció que Megumi y los demás hubieran ido a la cocina a preparar un poco de té, necesitaba un momento de silencio y reflexión, necesitaba pensar. Se quedó quieta y callada tratando de asimilar la historia que había oído.

Lo primero que sintió fue una punzada de celos, un sentimiento estúpido que se recriminó en seguida, pero no pudo apartar de su pecho. Había creído que el vagabundo era un solitario, como ella, alguien que había sufrido mucho a lo largo de los años y se mantenía en los caminos intentando vivir una existencia tranquila. Quizá nunca se había detenido a pensar en que era todo un hombre que le llevaba diez años, tal vez Kenshin era tan parco y hasta silencioso sobre su propia vida que la llevó a creer que no había ocurrido ninguna cosa muy importante antes de que él llegara a Tokyo.

Que tonta. Kenshin no solo había vivido: se había casado, había amado y matado a su esposa.

A pesar de la época del año sintió un frío estremeciéndole el cuerpo.

Sabía que era un _asesino_ y sin embargo nunca usaría esa palabra para describirlo. Era bondadoso, amable, fuerte, inteligente, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a otros, siempre dispuesto a sacrificarse. Era imposible que él la hubiera matado... tenía que tratarse de otra cosa, un malentendido, un accidente, una terrible tragedia.

De improviso se encontró pensando cómo habría sido esa mujer silenciosa y tranquila de ojos oscuros que Kenshin había evocado con sus palabras. Le hubiera gustado conocerla, saber de su vida, de sus penas y alegrías, de las cosas que había tenido que pasar en aquellos tiempos de guerra. Hubiera querido mirarla y comprenderla, saber qué había en ella que había logrado acercarse y permanecer al lado del asesino más despiadado del Bakumatsu.

¿Qué había hecho que él la amara? Porque Kenshin la había amado, quizá todavía la amaba, eso podía verse claramente en sus gestos, en la manera en que hablaba sobre ella.

La brisa nocturna se agitó entre ellos, Kaoru volvió a estremecerse de frío, esta vez hasta la médula, ahora sentía como una herida en el cuerpo. Ahí estaba el problema de todo. Se había permitido soñar con que obtendría el corazón del vagabundo y la realidad la golpeó, desatando la pena, mostrando que las cosas siempre son mucho más complejas de lo que se cree.

Se reprochó mentalmente. No podía caer en la autocompasión ahora, no podía pensar solo en ella, había cosas más importantes, más _urgentes_. Quiso recordar los recientes acontecimientos, los problemas de Tae al haber perdido su restaurante; las heridas de Sanosuke al enfrentarse al enemigo; la propia lucha de Yahiko por querer hacerse más fuerte; la pena y la culpa rebalsando desde el relato de Kenshin, los duros momentos que él pasó. De verdad intentó pensar en todo _eso_ como prioridad dentro de sus preocupaciones, y lo hizo, incluso intentó extender una mano hacia el espadachín sentado a su lado para apoyarla en su brazo y poder transmitirle en silencio su apoyo. Pero no pudo, se quedó paralizada. Sintió que no le correspondía, que era un atrevimiento demasiado grande. Por tonto que sonara, no podía tocar al hombre de otra mujer y sería perfectamente entendible si él rechazaba su apoyo diciéndole que no podía comprender su dolor, que nunca llegaría saber lo que sentía.

«Qué boba te has puesto, Kaoru», pensó para sí misma.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente. Tal vez estaba dramatizando demasiado, pero habían pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo y no sabía qué pensar. Lo que sí sabía era que todo pasaría pronto, _tenía_ que ser así, el sol saldría luego de la tormenta y las flores florecerían de nuevo en primavera. Tenía que concentrarse en ayudar a Kenshin. Haría su mejor esfuerzo.

En ese momento los demás volvieron desde la cocina con algunos bocadillos. Tsubame le depositó una taza suavemente entre las manos y la tibieza del té pareció calentarle también un poco el corazón, reconfortándola. Levantó la mirada y en el camino se cruzó con los ojos de Megumi, la doctora la miró con una mezcla de lástima y comprensión a partes iguales, pero también algo más, tal vez el recuerdo de lo que habían charlado en Kyoto cuando Kenshin se recuperó.

De ahora en adelante Kaoru tenía que cuidar de él, ser fuerte para él, sonreír para él. Mantenerlo _vivo._ Lo había prometido.

Asintió imperceptiblemente hacia Megumi, la otra mujer se apartó el cabello hacia atrás sobre el hombro en un gesto típico suyo. Kaoru no sabía aún cómo ayudarlo, pero tenía que hacer que comprendiera que seguía a su lado, y seguiría siempre ahí, sin importar qué tragedia se escondía al final de la historia de Tomoe Himura.

Se levantó de sopetón del entarimado del porche, casi derramando el té sobre su regazo.

—¡Kaoru-san! —se alertó Tsubame.

—Por favor, Kenshin, cuéntanos el resto de la historia —pidió Kaoru con ímpetu. Era la única manera que encontraba para mostrarle que no lo juzgaba, nunca lo había hecho, que ninguno de ellos lo condenaba por las cosas que habían ocurrido en el pasado.

Kenshin abrió despacio los ojos por primera vez en mucho rato, como despertando de un sueño. Aún había esperanza.

—De acuerdo —pronunció con voz cansada—, terminaré la historia.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

Nota de autora: Rurouni Kenshin es mi anime favorito, lo vi hace años, amo sus personajes y adoro su música; he disfrutado muchísimo del manga y siempre pensé que si alguna vez empezaba a escribir fanfics sería con Rurouni Kenshin, sin embargo, no fue así. Es recién ahora que puedo sacarme el gusto de relatar algo sobre mi serie preferida, no es la gran cosa pero era una especie de homenaje que quería hacer a mis personajes tan queridos.

Aunque no prometo nada, tal vez algún día vuelva a escribir sobre el pelirrojo y sus aventuras. Ojalá les haya gustado esta historia.

Gracias por pasarse a leer. Saludos.

Romina


End file.
